


Acting

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is not stupid but when it comes to Ian, he becomes one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting

**Author's Note:**

> Procastinating...an act that every writer loves. This came when I watched another Gallavich video in YT. Ugh...the chemistry between the two.

Mickey opened his eyes and sighed. It was "supposed" to be a good dream, fuck this snoring cellmate of his to ruin it before he reached the "good" part. 

It was about Ian hitting his sweet spot on a particular thrust.

Ugh, he really wanted that to happen once he got out. Which, by the way, will be in a few hours.

He only told Mandy the time of his release---no one in his family would bother meeting him anyway except her. Part of him told his sister about it because he knew that Mandy will tell her best friend Ian and he wanted the latter to come.

If wishing isn't for kids, there's no harm asking for one secretly. Like he'd voice it anyway, that'd be too gay.

"You got that smile again mate. Creepy I tell you." Anton, Mickey's muscled body and less muscled brain cellmate noticed.

"What the fuck do you care?!" He retorted back. This fucker still destroyed his dream. Mickey got up from his bunk, stretched his arms and reached for the iron bar wedge near their cell's ceiling. The previous tenant made this and every teenager took advantage of it since then. Mickey was one, there's nothing to do inside the juvie anyway but this.

He can't wait to show off his guns to Ian. He already planned where their next fuck would be.

"Man! I'm telling you! Stop that!" Anton exclaimed again.

"What?!"

"Your smiles! It's like you're an in love idiot about to see the love of his life. Puking here."

"Fuck off. Be bitter cause I got an earlier release that you." Mickey chided. Anton might be stupid but he'd been nice to him since he came to juvie and this exchange banter of theirs became a normal thing.

"Fuck you." Anton responded back without heat. "Hurry motherfucker! My turn."

Mickey rolled his eyes and dropped his hand. He did 20 pull ups and he felt the burning stretched in his arms. He flexed it a little and imagined Ian's face when he sees that.

"You in love man, I'm telling you." Anton pushed him away for good measure.

 

"Mandy! C'mon bitch, let's go." Ian pulled the blanket covering his bestfriend. It was near lunch time and El would be too busy by this time. They need to reach the juvenile center before the rest of the people rides the train.

"Aren't you too excited to get my brother? Shit, I won't be able to enjoy the hot water once he's back..." Mandy complained as she got up and reached for her pants. She saw Ian lighting a cigarette and noticed a light blush on his cheeks. "You sick or somethin'?"

"Huh? What?" Ian distractedly answered back.

"You're red in the face dork. C'mon, we ain't got the whole day for this shit." Mandy almost reached the door before going back and snatched her wallet on top of her drawer. "Mickey will whine for a cheeseburger. I might as well get ahead of that and treat him."

"I got my money today. I can treat you both Mands." Ian offered. Actually, he got lost momentarily when he heard that they'd eat somewhere once they got Mickey. 

It'd be a first time for him and Mickey to eat outside. Like a date. Even if Mandy is there to third wheel. 

Mickey won't agree for a normal date anyway.

"You look giddy Ian! Stop it! We're gettin' my brother back to the house. That ain't worth giddyin' about!" Mandy shouted near his ear.

 

"Milkovich! Sign here. If I see your ugly mug here again, I'll make sure that you won't be gettin' your stuff back." The jailguard thrusted Mickey's release papers and shoved him to the next guard near the gate.

Mickey saw his other mates looking at them, jealousy clearly etched in their faces. He couldn't help but jibe them. "If you got half the brain, y'all play nice to these fuckers so you'd get out early like me."

"Shut the fuck up Milkovich. You givin' them ideas again!" The guard on the gate gave him his jacket and other things stuffed inside a paperbag. "Leave. You're not needed 'ere."

 

Ian and Mandy walked from El down to the center, exchanging stories and plans for the summer. When Mandy asked him if he'd go on the public pool with someone, Ian's mind went to the gutter again. 

Mickey'd definitely gonna cut his tongue out now if he invited him. Or even mentioned it.

"N-no plans. Nothin' of that." Ian sadly answered. Mandy simply nodded back.

"There he comes! Y'know you don't have to come with me." Mandy turned her head after seeing her brother coming out of the center. The man looked happy and excited. Who wouldn't anyway, juvie and prison were the last thing on earth that Mandy wanted to end up in.

Ian saw Mickey too. The man was already wearing the clothes he wore when he got inside so it was so easy to know him even if there were people standing outside.

To be honest, Ian could determine Mickey anywhere. The guy got this vibe that stands up anywhere he goes. And Ian's own vibe could sense it, anytime, anywhere.

"Bad neighborhood." Ian replied to Mandy's comment. He needed to if he wanted his best friend not to notice him ogling her brother.

"Who live in a bad neighborhood?" Mandy continued to talk. Damn, Ian so wanted to just be quiet and focus his attention to the brunette walking towards them. He noticed Mickey looking his way and smiling. But he might be wrong.

Mickey won't be smiling at him. The most affectionate expression Mickey wore in front of him was a scowl and a raise of an eyebrow.

He slightly turned his head towards Mandy to avoid looking at her brother. "Yeah. But we're related to the bad people 'round the bad neighborhood." He answered, playing cool. Mickey turned around again to sneer at the guard outside. Typical Mickey, looking for trouble again a few seconds after he got released. 

0

Mickey had to play cool. This ain't a movie or TV show that he had to smile widely once he saw the guy he's fucking with. It was enough that his plan of Mandy telling Ian that he'd get released today worked. He needed to play nonchalant and quite surprise. Ian should appear unwelcome. He didn't miss that freckled dork Gallagher anyway.

"How's he doin' here?" Mickey immediately snarled before the red head got any bad ideas. A little jolt in his heart made him scowl; he didn't know what to make off of it so he did what he was good at---snarl.

"Hey Mick!" Ian greeted, all smiles like the Lord had suddenly walked down from heavens and announced him His angel. And Mickey crunched his face more. Another jolt in his heart. One more of this, he won't be surprise if he suddenly had a heart attack. What the fuck is goin' on with him? 

"He thought I needed protection." Mandy answered back but Mickey sort of didn't hear much. Ian was still smiling at him and his hands started to get sweaty. A diversion was what he needed. 

Mickey made sure that his smiles were sarcastic when he looked at Ian's face. The summer sun was blaring down at them and if he squinted his eyes a little, he won't be seeing too much of the man's face. What the fuck is goin' on with his heart?! "Oh yeah...trust me, you really think you know my sister?" Mickey extended his arms to embrace Mandy---he was thankful for the free ride back home anyway. "You don't know my sister until you fought my sister..." His voice got muffled when got a mouthful of Mandy's hair. And fuck Ian for still staring at him! "...protecting your asses." He couldn't help but look back. It was as if he got a choice.

Fuck the idea of making Mandy bring Ian here. 

"You smelled like barbecue sauce." Mandy, of all times being sweet and sisterly, ruined his macho persona and mocked him. Of course he smelled like BBQ sauce! He and Anton snuck some from the kitchen earlier and ate it while he was waiting for the commissioner to call him. Stupid Anton to throw a piece of T-bone on his face. Now he didn't want Ian to get a whiff of his smell. He smelled like shit.

Covering his sudden shyness, he pinched Mandy's tits just like the old times. "I'm like what?" He was satisfied seeing his sister almost jumped a foot from the pain.

"Ow! What'd Dad tell you?" Mandy pulled on his hair and felt her long nails scratched a hole in his scalp. Fuck this woman! He could see Ian smiling at them both.

But he was more staring at him, looking at him from head to foot.

"Ow! Fuck the police!" He answered immediately. A joke he knew would take a crack from Ian, which he wasn't wrong about. What is with this sudden urge to make Ian smile or laugh more? 

"No titties messes now that I'ma C-cup."

"C-cup, bitch you wish." He retorted back, flattening his pulled hair and massaging his aching scalp. At the corner of this eyes, Mickey saw Ian staring at him. Fondly. Fondly?! Where the fuck that came from?!

Mickey needed to act like he didn't notice and since there was no one to relent his attention to, he turned around and saw the guard looking at them. "Hey! Fuck you! Fuck you! And specially fuck you!" He told everyone looking at them. Some smiled at his antics, the rest scowled and huffed a breath. 

"Alright! Alright, Jesus!" Ian said, tugging his shoulders towards him. Mickey almost lost his balance, good thing he found his footing. What kind of an idiot would it be seeing him falling in the arms of a man? Fuck that, too gay. "Let's get out of here before they throw you back in." Mickey brushed Ian's hand off his shoulder, it's too warm for his liking anyway. 

"Hey! Want to eat? You always ask for cheeseburger after juvie right?" Mandy opened up. They were all sitting in El, Mandy beside her, Ian opposite their chair and facing him. Every turn of the train made Ian's leg bumped his. Mickey sat up straight and shook his head. 

"Nah. I'm full. Can you give me the money you supposed to buy that shit instead?" 

"Fuck off assface. Where's your own money? I thought someone's placin' funds on your account?" Mandy slapped her brother's hand goin' down on the pockets of her pants.

Mickey didn't say anything but he looked at Ian, who was already staring at him. They shared a look for a few seconds before Mandy pulled at his ear to get his attention. "Are you gonna eat or what?"

"Yeah...yeah let's eat Mick. We haven't eaten yet." Ian butted in.

"My fault now?" Mickey retorted back. Reflex reaction. He just didn't know why he needed to act irritated to Ian, the man had not done anything bad to him yet. Well, minus Kash that shot him just because Ian no longer fuck around with him.

Ian's lips closed to a thin line and Mickey instantly knew that the red head got upset with his behavior. Against what his brain told him, Mickey felt guilty. He sighed helplessly. "Fine."

Mandy and Ian exchanged smiles. Ian looked at him warmly. And Mickey felt that sudden jolt in his hear again. Probably he needed to lay down on the chain smoking?

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried to understand the script as much as I wanted to but somehow, some original lines were written incorrectly here. So forgive me. And yeah...the end is really the end.
> 
> I was corrected with everything so I edited what were told me. (Tell me more)
> 
> Unedited cause I'm so sleepy! Planning to write the "in betweens" but...whatever...one shot as of this time. Ciao!


End file.
